set me free
by magic sparkler
Summary: One shot: it was the day of the wedding and Ginny decided it was time to teach Dean a lesson…


_Summary: it was the day of the wedding and Ginny decided it was time to teach Dean a lesson…_

**A/n: Hey everyone just a very quick one shot while I'm writing up the first part of my next story!!! Enjoy!!! **

**Set me free!!!**

It was five o' clock in the morning when the phone rang. For a moment Ginny thought she was still asleep. She'd been having another crazy dream about Dean.

In it he was ringing her and she was trying to get to the phone, but the floor was covered in treacle and she couldn't quite make it.

Finally she woke up and fumbled with the receiver.

"Hello?" she mumbled groggily.

A loud voice boomed back at her.

"Ginevra, it's me!"

It was Dean's mum Sandra, also known as the dragon.

"Yes?" Ginny said.

"I was just wondering…" Sandra began. "Dean isn't back from his stag night. He's not with you is he?"

Ginny sat bolt upright in bed.

"No!" she squeaked, glancing at the clock. "It's the day of the wedding. Why would he be here?"

"I just thought…" Sandra said.

"Well he isn't. Have you tried his friends?"

"Yes, of course I have. They're all at home. But they all slammed the phone down on me."

"Well, it is five in the morning, Sandra," Ginny said.

"I'm well aware of that, young lady, thank you very much. Are you sure he isn't with you?"

"Quite sure."

"Alright," Sandra said sharply. "Never mind. Go back to sleep."

And with that she hung up.

Ginny sat there fuming.

The cheek of that woman!

As if she was going to get sleep now.

She got up, flung her fiancées coat on over her pyjamas (now unusual attire for her nightwear. Preferring to wear his boxers and t-shirts,) and ventured out into the cold.

The first place she looked was the park as it was on the way back from all the best nightclubs in town. She wrapped her coat around her, shivering in the fresh morning air.

"Why am I doing this?" she muttered to herself. "I could be asleep in my warm bed. If Dean's been mad enough to allow his friends to do something stupid, it's his own fault."

But she kept on walking.

It was warming than standing still at least.

She shook her head.

If Dean really was out here, he wasn't going to be happy…

Suddenly, she heard a distant whimper.

"Help!" came a pitiful voice. "Somebody help me!"

She walked faster and reached the park gates.

That was when she spotted Dean, tied to a lamppost, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, and a pained expression on his face.

When he saw her he started shouting.

"Ginny? Ginny? Is that you? Oh, thank goodness your here."

"What on earth are you doing Dean?" Ginny cried.

"C-c-catching pneumonia!" he said. "Can you untie me? I'm so cold. Look, my clothes are over there. Can you get them?"

Ginny turned and saw the neat bundle.

She looked back at Dean and noticed that there was graffiti scrawled all over him in red lipstick.

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

"My so-called mates," Dean said. "I'm never talking to them again."

"They've written messages on your body," Ginny said, peering at them.

"Don't read them," Dean said, trying to twist away to cover them up.

'_Don't do it Dean!'_

Ginny read, then said out loud, "This one is signed by Gazza. You went out with Gazza?!"

"Err…"

"When he ruined our engagement party, you told me that you would never see him again. What was he doing at your stag night?"

"He just happened to be in the club where we were," Dean said.

"And Mickey and Rick?" Ginny cried, reading the other messages. "And Stu. What does he have to say for himself? _Break free while you can!_ How lovely."

She looked at Dean and asked, "Why didn't your other mates rescue you from this loony crowd? I mean…I know where obviously Ron and Harry were…" she watched him stiffen slightly. "But where was Seamus?"

"Err…"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"You didn't just happen to bump into this lot did you?" she said. "You went out with them and only them! You are so immature! Not making up with the only mates anyone actually approves of!"

"Well I've them since I started at the Ministry," said Dean, "we've always been friends."

"That's because no one else would have anything to do with them!" Ginny said. "They are the biggest bunch of losers!"

"They're good mates!" spluttered Dean.

"No they're not," said Ginny. "They're useless. They haven't done a days work in their lives. You said that you were going to have nothing to do with any of them, ever again!"

"They wanted to give me a good send-off!" said Dean apologetically.

"They certainly did that," said Ginny. "Didn't you know it was going to end up like this? I could have told you that they were going to do something stupid. They haven't got a single brain cell between them. Where did they take you?"

Dean pulled a face.

"You don't want to know," he said.

"Your right," she replied calmly.

"Just stop giving me a hard time and untie me," muttered Dean.

"Excuse me," said Ginny. "I've got out of my bed to come here. How about a please?"

"So you weren't just walking by?" Dean said. "You came specially?"

"Yes," Ginny replied. "Strange as it may seem, I don't normally wander through the park at this hour."

"How did you know to look for me?" he asked.

"Your mum rang me," she replied, her tone already suggesting it hadn't been a pleasant conversation. "She said you hadn't come home and she thought you might be with me. She was quite rude."

"I'm glad you're the one who found me," he said. "If she knew about this, I'd never hear the end of it."

Ginny stopped untying his hands and took a step back.

"No, she wouldn't leave you alone would she?" she said. "And to think she always said I was the bad influence on you."

She walked over to the pile of clothes and gathered them up. The diamond glistening on her finger catching his jumper, she pulled it roughly away, ignoring the loose thread.

"You haven't quite untied me," whined Dean, frantically struggling to get his arms free.

Ginny shrugged, and turned her back and started to walk away.

"Ginny!" he cried. "My clothes! Where are you taking them?!"

"Away with me," said Ginny. "Maybe the next person who comes along will take pity on you and free you. But then you'll have to go home like that. There will be more people around by then. Maybe word will get back to your mother. And Lavender."

"Lavender!" Dean cried, horrified." But… she'll murder me!"

"No she won't," said Ginny. "She'll just make you suffer for years. And then you'll wonder why on earth you jilted me all those months ago and chose her marry her instead!"

She began to walk away again.

"Oh please Ginny!" he yelled, making her turn around. "You never loved me! You were always thinking about him" he pointedly looked at her left hand.

"Oh yeah because I deserved to catch you in bed with Lavender frigging Brown!" She bite back. "But your right, Harry treats me right! I love him more than I ever loved you! And he isn't just a better person if you get my drift…" and she directly looked at his crotch.

The angry look in Dean's eye was replaced with regret.

"Have fun Dean" she said with perfect sincerity and walked away, not responding to him as he called her back.

She breathed in the morning air once again, now completely at ease, she felt like she had come to the end of something, although she didn't know what. She smiled delicately and she thought of the warm space next to Harry waiting for her when she got home…

And she wasn't planning on sleeping…


End file.
